The Pink Haired Inuzuka
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Konichi wa minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present a new story of mine, and guess what? It's SasuSaku!! Yep, SasuSaku. Even though I'm not crazy about it, I'm okay with it don't mind if it did happen in the manga and anime, I just want Sasuke to stop being an ass hole and I'll be fine. :D Oh, yeah. There's a little twist in here, and you shall see soon enough, hehe. x3 Well, here's the age-inator! (Lolz. xD)

_**Age-inator**_

_**Sakura: 13**_

_**Sasuke: 13**_

_**Naruto: 12**_

_**Kiba: 13**_

_**Hinata: 13**_

_**Shino: 13**_

_**Ino: 13**_

_**Shikamaru: 13**_

_**Chouji; 13**_

_**Neji: 14**_

_**Tenten: 14**_

_**Rock-Lee: 14**_

_**Gaara: 13**_

_**Temari: 15**_

_**Kankurou: 14**_

_**I think that's it. I'm not sure if I'm going to add any Akatsuki in here, besides Itachi, so yeahz. Here's the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters. If I did, then...**_

_**Sasuke: I'm not sure if I even want to know.**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! x3**_

_**Sasuke: What, Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: We're going to a couple! :DDD**_

_**Sasuke: You have got to be shitting me...**_

_**Miyaka: Nope. I'm making my very first, actually decent SasuSaku story, ever! X3**_

_**Sasuke: What's the catch? You never, I repeat, never let me near Sakura, I thought she was with Gaara.**_

_**Gaara: Not in this story. But, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you.**_

_**Miyaka: Yep. There's no catch, well, except...she doesn't love you! xD**_

_**Sasuke: WHAT?!**_

_**Sakura: Hehe. You have to make me fall in love with you! :P**_

_**Miyaka: Yepperz! X3**_

_**Sasuke: I knew you wouldn't let me have Sakura so easily...**_

_**Miyaka: Duh. I'm not stupid, and besides, it's better this way. xD**_

_**Sakura: And, guess what. Sasuke-kun?**_

_**Sasuke: I'm afraid to ask, what?**_

_**Sakura: I'm Kiba's twin sister! :DDD**_

_**Kiba: Yep, she's my little twin sister and if you hurt her, I'll sick Akamaru on you!**_

_**Sasuke: ...**_

_**Miyaka: Lolz, I think we've scared him enough. xD**_

_**Bryan: Brittany!**_

_**Miyaka: SHIT! HIDE ME!!**_

_**-Miyaka hides behind a broom-**_

_**Sasuke: o.0;;**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka, you do know he can still find you...**_

_**Miyaka: You're right! T.T No!! I don't wanna die!**_

_**Sasuke: What are you talking about?**_

_**Bryan: Brittany! Sasuke is not gay!! He rocks!**_

_**Miyaka: Damn, caught. XP**_

_**Sasuke: You told him I was gay!?**_

_**Miyaka: Yesh. So?**_

_**Bryan: Sasuke! You rock man!!**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah...security?!**_

_**-Bryan gets knocked out by Itachi and Kisame and thrown out-**_

_**Sakura: He scares me...**_

_**Miyaka: Try dating him...T.T**_

_**Sasuke: You dated him?!**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah, he's the reason I started to watch Naruto, but he's an ass hole and he cheated on my with my other ex boyfriend. o.0'''**_

_**Sakura: -twitch-**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah. Anywayz, I should get to the fic now. Please R&R so I know if anyone likes this, and I don't waste my time doing it, if no one likes it. Ja ne! :D**_

_**The Pink Haired Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**I'm Sorry**_

"Look! It's 'I'm going to be the next Hokage!' haha!" Everyone laughed. Naruto just glared at everyone. "I will be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" He yelled to the class. "Haha! You? Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" Kiba said laughing.

"You'll see! I will be!" He said again as he ran out of the room. A pink haired girl looked at the door in sadness. She got up from her seat. "S-Sakura-chan? W-where are you going?" Sakura's friend, Hinata asked.

"I'm going to see if he's okay, Hina-chan. Don't worry about me, okay?" She said and grinned. Hinata nodded her head and watched her friend run out of the room to find Naruto on the swings.

She walked up to him. "Hello?" She said, startling him."Who are you?" Naruto asked. She smiled. "I'm Sakura Inuzuka! Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about Kiba, he' s just sad, because his dog Akamaru is sick, and he wants to get his anger out." She said getting on the swing next to his.

"Why are you talking to me? And why haven't I seen you before?" He asked. "Oh, I just stay quiet with Hina-chan, so we don't get involved with those mean people, but I'm guessing that we should have helped instead of just sitting there, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Naruto blushed at the girl, he couldn't believe she was apologizing to him, she didn't even need to, so why did she? "It's okay. You shouldn't have to apologize to me, I should be apologizing to you. You didn't need to come see if I was okay, so why did you?" Sakura sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you'll be okay. I don't want anything happening to someone who doesn't deserve it." She said smiling at him. Sakura then saw Hinata coming towards them. She knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, she hoped that Hinata wouldn't think that she was trying to get with him.

"S-Sakura-chan? N-Naruto-k-kun?" She asked timidly. "Hi, Hina-chan! Naruto, this is Hina-chan, my best friend!" She introduced the two. Naruto smiled and stook his hand out. She blushed furiously and fainted.

Sakura sighed. "Is she okay?" Naruto asked concerned. Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, she sometimes faints out of no where, I've gotten used to it. She'll be okay." She giggled. Naruto smiled.

'I've finally made a friend.' He thought to himself happily as he looked at Sakura trying to wake up Hinata. "Hina-chan! We need to get back to the academy, class is about to start!" Hinata woke up immeadiately, she couldn't be late. Her dad wouldn't allow it, not his daughter, not the next heir.

"S-Sakura-chan! C-come on, we n-need to go." The shy girl said pulling her by the arm towards the academy. Sakura stopped her. "Wait. Naruto! Do you want to walk with us back to the academy?" She asked.

Sakura saw him smile and nod his head yes. "Sure, Sakura-chan!" He said running to them. Sakura linked her arms around Hinata's and Naruto's and started to walk towards the academy.

Once they re-entered the academy, eyes were on them, especially Kiba's. "Sakura! What are you doing with _him_!?" Kiba asked angrily. Sakura glared at him. "I'm helping him, Kiba! And, I'm telling Okaa-san that you were being mean to him!" She stuck her tongue out.

He switched his glare to his sister. "NO!! Sakura, you're mean!" He pouted. (Hail the OOCness! XD) Naruto raised an eye brow. He just realized that Sakura was the sister of one of his bullies, he thought it was very strange, very strange indeed.

He then saw Sakura sit in front of the class room, right beside Sasuke. Hinata sat at the table beside hers. Naruto was going to sit next to her, before Kiba came up to him. "If you hurt my little sister, I'll demolish you!" Kiba threatened and sat back down at his seat beside Hinata.

Kiba had a small crush on his sisters friend, but he wouldn't never admitt it, it would go away anyways. "Naruto! Come sit next to me!" Sakura called to him. He was about to walk over there until he saw Ino Yamanaka, one of Uchiha Sasuke's fangirls walk up to Sakura.

"Hey, you bitch! You are not sitting next to my Sasuke-kun!" She said angrily. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I got here first, and my friend is going to sit next to me, so can you please go?" She asked, Ino's temper started to rise up rapidly.

She got in Sakura's face and looked at her with rage. "Look here, Inuzuka-bitch! No one sits next to Sasuke-kun but me!" Ino through a jab, but Sakura ducked and reverse punched her in the stomach. Ino fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Don't mess with me, bitch." She mocked her and sat back down. "Go sis!!" Kiba cheered for her. "G-go, S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata cheered along with Kiba. "Whoot! Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered for her. Everyone looked at him.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Sakura giggled. Naruto then sat next to Sakura. They watched Ami and her group help Ino up and Ino sat at the row of desks above Sakura's to glare down at her, but Sakura just ignored her.

Iruka then came into the room. "Okay, everyone. We are going to put you all in your genin groups." He started calling down the list. He then got to Team 7. "Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. And, Inuzuka Sakura." He announced.

"HEY! Why do we have to be with the teme!?" Naruto asked, speaking for Sakura. "Because, Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke had the highest scores, while you had the lowest, so we are putting together the good and the bad."

Naruto slumped back into his seat and pouted. 'I didn't get in with Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought sadly as she saw her friend Sakura with him. "Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba. Hyuga Hinata. Aburame Shino."

He kept anouncing the teams and then got to Team 10. "Team 10. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. Akamichi Chouji." He said finishing off the teams. "I have to be with food boy!?" Ino whined.

"Ino, be quiet. Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru said annoyed with her. Ino just shot him a dirty glare. He just sighed again. "You will meet your jounin leader in an hour. Don't be late." Was all Iruka said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Hinata walked over to Sakura and Naruto. "Hey, Hina-chan! Do you want to eat lunch with me and Naruto? Oh, and Kiba's coming too, he won't be mean to Naruto either, because I'll tell mom, hehe." She giggled.

"U-uh, um..o-okay. S-Sakura-chan." She agreed. "Kiba! Get your butt here now!" Sakura yelled at him. "What, Sakura!? Can't you see I'm busy?!" He yelled back at her. "I don't care if you're meeting with kami-sama, get your butt her now!"

Kiba said something under his breath and walked over to his sister. "Why is that I'm the older brother, and yet, I'm the one being bullied?" Hinata giggled. "Kiba! Naruto, Hinata and I are going to eat lunch, do you want to come with?"

"Of course, sis! I'm not leaving you with _Hokage-sama_." Sakura glared at him. "Kiba. If you make fun of Naruto one more time, I'm telling Okaa-san, and Hana-neechan! then you won't be allowed to see Akamaru for awhile until he gets better!"

Kiba shut up, but mumbled under his breath, "You're evil." She smiled and nodded her head. "Yep, and don't forget it!" She stuck out her tongue. Naruto smiled at Sakura, and Sakura saw that he did, but she didn't smile back, because she was feeling like Hinata was jealous at the attention she was recieving.

The all linked their arms together, Kiba between Sakura and Naruto, because Kiba kept insisting that he should be in the middle of the two. Sakura rolled her eyes, she just knew that her brother didn't trust her anywhere near Naruto, and would make sure to keep her safe from what could be.

Sakura then remembered something. "Hey, guys! I forgot something at the academy, I got to go get it, you go on without me, kay?" They all nodded their head. "Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said hyperly as he waved his hand good bye.

"S-see you soon, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly. "Be back soon, sis!" Kiba yelled to his sister. Sakura then ran off back to the academy. She had accidentally, left her kunai and shuriken holder at her desk, and she had to get it, before someone else took it.

But, when she got there, she saw Ino and Sasuke, and they looked like they were making out. She rolled her eyes. "Um, excuse me? Can you two please not try and revive your clan? I wouldn't want to disinfect my desk, if you don't mind." They stopped kissing and glared at Sakura.

"What? All I said was could you two please not have sex on my desk for crying out loud." Sasuke got off Sakura's desk, and Ino.(Hehe.XD) "I can do whatever the hell I want, you bitch. Don't you even think of giving me orders." Sasuke growled.

"Whatever, Uchiha. I don't care if you are the last Uchiha, you will not treat me like trash, like your whore here." Ino then threw a punch at Sakura, who blocked it easily. "Don't you ever call me a whore, you Inuzuka-bitch!!" Ino yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. Yeah, yeah. I know. Can I please get my kunai and shuriken holder now? You can go back to whatever you were doing once I'm gone." They glared at her, but stepped away none the less.

She went to her desk and got her bag and went straight to the door, but not before she smirked at the two and said, "You two may go back to fucking eachother." She then ran away as fast as she could, because she knew that they would run after her.

She saw that they were gaining on her, so she got on all fours, and started to run like a dog. "Catch me now!" She mocked as they tried to catch her, but they failed and they lost her.

"Sakura-chan?! Where have you been? We've been waiting for over an hour, we have to go back in like, five minutes!" Naruto ranted. Sakura glared at him. "You try running for your life after insulting Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamnaka!" She yelled.

"What did you do, sis?" Kiba asked. "Well, they were making out on my desk, so I pretty much asked them if they could stop trying to have sex on my desk, while I got bag, and when I was about to leave, I told them that they could go back to fucking eachother, so I spent the last twenty minutes trying to lose them."

Naruto and Kiba started to laugh as hard as they could, and Sakura saw that Hinata was trying her hardest not laugh as well. "It's okay, Hina-chan. You can laugh, it was pretty funny, now that I think of it, it was so worth it." Sakura said and began to laugh.

Hinata began to giggle with her and the boys. "Okay, guys. We should start going back now, or else our jounin teacher will probably make us suffer on the first day." They all nodded and started back to the academy.

Once they got there, Sakura immeadiately saw Sasuke and Ino, and they didn't look happy. "Hehe, I guess they're still mad." She said nervously as they glared at her. Kiba gave her a pat on the back.

"Good luck, sis. I hope I'll see you home." Kiba said and laughed. Kiba ran off before Sakura could get her hands on him. "Darn you Kiba!" Sakura yelled at him. She then turned to face Sasuke, who was glaring at her.

"Heheh, you're still mad about earlier, huh?" Sakura asked nervously, already knowing the answer. "Che, annoying. You need to mind your own business, and leave me the hell alone." With that he turned away from her.

She glared at his back, she then summoned her dog, Sato to attack Sasuke. "Sato!" Sakura called out in a whisper. Sato poofed in, in a puff of smoke. She had Black and white fur, but most of it was black, the white was around the ears.

Sakura whispered a command in Sato's ear. Sato wiggled her tail happily and licked Sakura's cheek. Sakura giggled. Sato then walked up behind Sasuke and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke looked down at the dog and glared. "What do you want, you tilthy animal?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sato whimpered, then growled at Sasuke. Sato then started to pee on Sasuke's leg, which made Sakura laugh so much.

"What the hell?! Get off me!!" Sasuke then kicked Sato away from him, making Sakura come up to him, angrier than she had ever been. "You touch my dog again, Uchiha, and I'll fucking kill you." Sakura growled, showing her sharp teeth.

"If you learn how to control your damn dog, then you won't have to!" That was the last thing Sasuke said, before Sakura punched him. Sakura got on top of him, and started to punch him as hard as she could, she then bit him when he tried to grab her hands.

"Stop now! Uchiha! Inuzuka! Stop this instance!" Iruka tried to pull Sakura off of him, but found it pretty hard. "Sis! Get off of him, you're going to get in trouble with mom!" Kiba yelled from the sidelines.

Sakura then stopped and got off of the badly beaten Uchiha. "I mean it, Uchiha. If you touch Sato ever again, I'll fucking kill your worthless ass." She growled.

The Third Hokage watched in his room through his crystal ball all that had happened. The Jounin teachers were with him as well. This is them, Hokage-sama?" One of the Jounin asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. And, Inuzuka Sakura. They are your team, Hatake Kakashi. They are your responsibilty, you are in charge of whether they are worthy of the title, Genin, I know you will be wise in your choice."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I have a feeling, that they will be different." The Third nodded his head. They continued to look into the ball. "Inuzuka, Kiba. Tell your mother, or Hana-san that Sakura got into a fight, and she will be punnished, is that clear?" Iruka asked. Kiba sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." Kiba said, boredly. Sakura looked at Kiba, he knew what she was saying, they had a sort of twin telepethy thing, they knew what eachother was thinking.

_"Sakura, I know you're mad, but you can't do that again, you could have killed him." _Kiba thought to his sister, but she just gave him an angry face. _"I don't care! He tried __to hurt Sato! You know he deserved it! Sato could have died! You know how fragile she is! She barely made it when she was born!" _Sakura argued.

Kiba sighed, he knew that his sister was right, but she could get into some very serious trouble for her temper. _"I know, Sakura. But, you can't kill him. Even if he tried to __hurt Sato, you could be banned from the village, and I'll never see you again, and they might put Sato down." _

Kiba saw the down look on his sister's face, he knew that she realized that he was right. He then watched Iruka go to his sister, he was probably going to tell her, her punnishment for almost killing Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura. You will be cleaning the Hokage faces for the rest of the day after you meet with your Jounin instructor, is that understood?" Iruka asked. "Yes, Iruka-sensei." She said, turning her head away.

Iruka sighed, Sakura could be a handful when she was angry, especially at Sasuke. He wondered how they will get along with eachother, being on the same team. He gave another involuntary sigh. He hoped that Sakura and Sasuke will learn to get along, without trying to kill eachother, and soon.

Oi, minna! That's my first chapter of my SasuSaku story! Don't worry, even though it is SasuSaku, there will still be some Sasuke bashing, hehe. You guys know how much I love to torture Sasuke, I would never give it up, not even for a story, that's sorta just for him, haha. xD Lolz, please review, so I know if you like this, okay? Okay. :D

Ja ne, minna-san!! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
